


All the signs led me to you

by jenrenduet (luffnoren)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00600 + chenji, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Jollibee Valentine series "Signs", M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first filo fic ko po sana magustuhan niyo :(, mentions of drinking, side ships to be added later, taglish, teen & up for minor swearing hehe
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffnoren/pseuds/jenrenduet
Summary: Renjun was busy looking for his "Mr. Right"- his the one.  Pero sa paghahanap niya, hindi niya napansing nasa harap na lang pala niya.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	All the signs led me to you

**Author's Note:**

> _*nilabas and megaphone*_ HANDA NA BA KAYO!!!!! (#notplagiarized chour)
> 
> hello mga mahal ako'y nagbabalik para maghasik ng lagim (joklang po). ang kwentong ito ay hatid sa inyo ng utots production department ni aya feat [ maricar ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsbean/pseuds/sunsbean) (labyu mare mhal kita as a frien)
> 
> mayroon po itong tatlong kabanata (taray!) na mapo-post every other day hanggang valentines (kung kaya ng powers ko syempre) taglish tayo mga tsong kac ma-giraffe magsulat filo huhu. first filo fic ko po wag niyo ako awayin 🥺 'yon lang alabyu mga mahal sana magustuhan niyo mwah! 
> 
> at dahil original ako, inspired ito sa Jollibee's valentine series [ Signs. ](https://youtu.be/JRoFOwQ9nVY)

Kung tatanungin man si Renjun kung ano ang ideal ‘love’ in the field of romance para sa kaniya, siguro ang isasagot niya yung parang sa parents niya.

Yun bang kahit gaano man sila ka-busy sa work nila, may oras pa rin sila para sa isa’t isa. Like how his dad never fails to bring his mom to a date, sa movies man yan or a meal sa restaurant.

Renjun would always complain nga before eh, kesyo ba’t di raw siya sinasama until he learnt the concept of ‘date’. Besides, he’s satisfied naman na with their weekly family Sundates which they spend at the Church and then sa mall, or to a planned picnic, o kaya sa mga bagong pasyalan after.

That and how his dad is willing to dance funnily whenever his mom is angry at him. Or how they sway sweetly in each other’s warmth whenever they listen to their theme song.

Minsan nga natatawa na lang siya kasi he would often witness his mom nagging at his dad angrily. Kesyo raw nasa tabi lang naman ng dad niya yung pangkamot na binili ng mom niya for him 2 years ago, pero kinukulit pa rin niya siya- all that while still scratching her husband’s back and with occasional _“Sa’n pa banda?”_ , _“Dito ba?”_ which his dad would reply “Yes mahal” lovingly in between content sighs. 

Renjun would always mask his adoration to his parent’s relationship with a fake gag pero deep inside, he's really happy for them. And his heart feels full tuwing nasisilayan niya ang mga moments nila. _Uy, that’s deep ha._

Well, for all he knows, part na yun ng lambingan nilang dalawa, and Renjun is so endeared. His parent's relationship is just like that. And he’d be lying kapag sinabi niyang he isn’t dreaming about having exactly _that._

As a young adult in his third year at the university, he still dreams of having someone na hihintayin siyang lumabas sa classroom niya until he finishes his class. Someone that would offer him a jacket whenever the weather gets too cold to handle during ber-months (since that time lang naman malamig sa Pinas).

Someone that would dedicate love songs for him, _lalo na OPM_ (iba talaga yung dating eh). Or maybe ka-late night talks ba, o kaya someone he could walk with under the sea of moon and stars. And _maybe_ , someone he’d cuddle with along the drizzling sound of the rain.

In short, kind of a fairy tale. 

Hindi naman halatang hopeless romantic siya di ba? Well, if hindi pa rin obvious, _he is_. In fact, isa sa pinakatatagong _lihim_ ni Renjun ay humiling siya once sa shooting star that he saw outside his window na sana, ma-experience niya yung mga nasa list above.

He swore that if the universe would really give that _someone_ to him, mapapakanta na lang siya ng “Kasama kang tumanda” ni Daniel Padilla at willing na siyang maging Kathryn Bernardo niya.

Speaking of which, kaya pala napasok sa isip niya yung kanta kasi Jeno is about to finish the very song na. Kaya lang naman kasi siya nagmo-monologue kasi before he was lost into his thoughts, Yangyang was enthusiastically singing Twice’s hit “What is Love?” while Hyuck is passionately dancing to it.

Last thing he remembers is how the former abandoned the mic and threw it to someone in the group, in favor of joining Hyuck in his impromptu music show-worthy performance nung chorus na.

By the way they are at Chenle’s place on a Saturday night to loosen up from their pasakit, aka sea of requirements. They’re not completely done with them but made a significant progress kaya they decided to take a break.

Unlike mostly sa kanila na nakatira sa dorms to avoid the endless traffic on the way to school at umuuwi lang tuwing weekends, Chenle’s parents bought him a house near sa university nila which he’s sharing with Jisung na when the said boy became freshman this year. This week though, napaka-hectic, kaya na-extend ng one day ang stay nila sa dorms.

He woke up from his trance nung napansin niyang next song na, at pumasok ang intro of Ronnie Liang’s kilig-inducing song “Ngiti”, and mukhang si Jeno pa rin ang kakanta. Napatili na lang rin siya kasi he _really really_ loved this song _huhu_ he loves Jeno talaga.

 _“Minamasdan kita… nang hindi mo alam..."_

Naghiyawan ang mga kaibigan nila kasama na siya when Jeno starts the song. He totally relates to their sentiment kasi talaga namang mapapatili ka na lang in the way Jeno is owning the track.

_“Pinapangarap kong ikaw ay akin”_

Pabirong sumigaw ng ”I do po kuya” si Chenle na tinawanan na lang ng kumakantang binata.

_“Mapupulang labi... at matingkad mong ngiti~”_

He smiles as Jeno continues to sing. He definitely knew the man’s voice is nice - too gentle on its own good. But when he sings, it’s something else. Kailangan na nga atang kabahan ni Ronnie eh kasi Jeno is undoubtedly slaying the song, as if sadyang sinulat ‘yon para kantahin niya.

_“Umaabot hanggang sa langit~”_

Kung gaano man nae-enjoy ni Renjun pakinggan ang tawa ng binata, ibang iba kapag kumakanta siya. Minsan nga gusto na lang niya awayin si Jeno kasi ang unfair. Besides sa pogi na siya, matangkad pa (though not that much compared to him but the difference is still noticeable), his voice when singing would really sound sweet, so sincere that it makes his heart clench. Napailing na lang siya at inangat ang kanyang tingin.

He thought he saw Jeno’s eyes on him for a brief moment, bago nito binaling ulit sa screen pero baka namalikmata lang siya. 

_“Huwag ka lang titingin sa akin"_

_“At baka matunaw ang puso kong sabik~”_

Renjun braced himself when Jeno sang the last line before the chorus.

His heart was already beating too fast. What can he say, dalang-dala siya sa kanta.

_“Sa iyong ngiti~~ ako'y nahuhumaling~”_

They all sung, at natawa na lang siya kasi daig pa nila nasa concert sa pagsabay sa kanta. Itinaas nila yung mga kamay nila at nag-ala mic habang feel na feel nila ang bawat nota. May papikit-pikit pa nga si Hyuck ng mata, at pati si Jaemin na nirerecord ang ginagawa ng mga kaibigan niya ay sumabay na rin habang hawak ang camera niya.

Jeno turned around to face them, waving his unoccupied arm up in the air while they sang. 

_“At sa tuwing ikaw ay gagalaw"_

_"Ang mundo ko'y tumitigil”_

_Their eyes met._ And Renjun felt as if Jeno was singing only for him, _and him singing for Jeno_.

_“_ _Para lang sayo~”_

_“Ang awit ng aking puso~”_

He imagined butterflies fluttering in his stomach, at parang tumigil ang mundo- _hindi._ Parang that time, ang mundo niya’y naka-sentro lang kay Jeno.

Umiling na lang siya at tinuloy ang pagkanta, while still holding the eye contact, and his heart doubled its beat again.

Epekto lang naman ‘to ng alak, _‘di ba?_

_“Sana'y mapansin mo rin”_

_“Ang lihim kong pagtingin~”_

Jeno continued the song, and all the time, he felt as if the words were meant for him. This time though, he was sure Jeno was looking at him, with his gentle smile and longing eyes that made his heart flip.

And even when the song finished, _the feeling still lingered_.

Lasing na ata siya.

☆’ * ✫

_"Ikaw Renjun, paano mo malalaman kung siya na?"_

Tanong ni Yangyang sa kanya while the said boy picks a piece of samgyup on their table.

They were gathered around the table na ulit to dig in to their food after the kantahan sesh. Kumalma naman na ng konti yung puso ni Renjun, though he’s sure namumula pa rin siya, but then he could just blame it on the alcohol. Buti na lang, pumunta muna sa kitchen si Jeno together with Jaemin to get more drinks, kundi baka naging kamatis na siya nang di niya alam.

Apparently, today is the time to talk about “the thing called _pag-ibig”_ courtesy to the songs they have been playing simula nung dumating sila, mapa-awit man yan ng sawi o pumapag-ibig.

One week na lang kasi Valentine’s na. It’s either his timeline would be full of bitter posts from some of his friends who are co-members in “walang jowa society”, or sickly sweet posts ng mga “pinagpala” like Haech, who stood up a few moments ago to take the call of his boyfriend Sungchan.

Nagkibit-balikat na lang siya since it’s the essence of February anyway- it’s all about... _you guess it - “love”._

 _“_ _Madali lang!_ Kung darating siya, malalaman mo," sagot nito sa binata.

"Pa'no?" Tanong naman ni Haech na pabalik na sa upuan niya sa tabi ni Renjun, mula sa quick lovey-dovey call. _Ang lakas ng radar ha,_ he thought at tumawa ito sa isip niya bago niya tinungga yung bottle of yakult sujo on his hand.

 _"Signs!"_ he replied and reached over the table para kumuha ng chicken joy na inorder nila sa Jollibee. 

_"Signs?"_ Pabulol na tanong ni Shota in the most adorable way to which they coo at. The guy was new to the country pa lang kasi and may tint of Japanese accent pa rin siya giving out where he came from.

Tumango si Renjun bago sinawsaw sa gravy sauce yung hawak niyang chicken tsaka siya kumagat. He thought the conversation would end there na but he should’ve thought better since it’s his friends we’re talking about anyway lalo na sila Haech at Yangyang. Isama mo pa si Chenle na enabler nila.

Aware naman siyang mga hinayupak sa kadaldalan ang mga kaibigan niya - a pure evident of the most of them being media kids, na talaga namang mapapa-”what is sleep” ka na lang kapag kasama mo sila dahil sa dami ng baon nilang chika. 

“Wait may iche-check lang ako real _quake_ ,” panimula ni Hyuck, emphasizing the last sound. Renjun’s sure he’s up to something na naman but he listens anyway.

Hyuck opens his phone as they wait, fully knowing the boy is probably scrolling through astrology twt. He’s a big fan of it and believes he got together with Sungchan through ‘the guidance of the stars’. And maybe, Renjun shares the sentiment.

“ _Sun in Aries,_ according to the stars, _someone is definitely looking out for you,”_ Haech starts and Renjun quirks up at that.

“ _You might already have met them, but it seems like you haven’t noticed their real presence yet. They’d start to intrude more into your life to let you see they are there-_ _ooh_ interesting, mukhang na-meet mo na siya Ren!” pagtutuloy ni Haechan.

He remembered what happened earlier, and those feelings he felt while Jeno sang. Since when did he feel that way for his friend? May gusto ba siya kay Jeno?

He’s not sure, pero alam niyang may nararamdaman siya para sa kaibigan niya. Is he the one na ba? _Sana._

_"You would find difficulties this week but that would be the universe’s way to guide you to each other. They would do something nice for you, and the universe is telling you to look into those signs. Specific signs and things, leo, taurus, 0723, blue, handkerchief, juice.”_

Napatingin naman sa isa’t isa sina Hyuck and shared a meaningful look bago sabay na ibinaling ang tingin nila kay Renjun. 

“Yhieeee~ Kuya aabot ka pa ata sa Valentines!!” Pagtili ni Chenle na may konting tawa that startled the sleepy Jisung who’s leaning on his shoulder.

“Tangek di mo ba narinig, I’m facing hell daw this week,” Napabuntong hininga ng malakas si Renjun and Hyuck sneaked a hand to hug him, to which he leaned onto and silently thanked him. _He needed that._

And mukhang kailangan niya pa ng mahaba-habang regeneration to prepare for the week. 

“Sige gan’to, anong favorite number mo?" Yangyang asked again.

"Siyempre birthday ko, _twenty-three_!" Masiglang sagot nito kahit medyo kinakabahan pa rin. He's right naman kasi. Feeling niya ang swerte ng number na iyon kasi 'yun yung araw na ipinanganak siya at bliness niya ang mundo with his existence. _Char not char_ , his mom raised him to be confident.

"E ang haba naman, dapat less than ten lang!" 

"Ang arte ha, sige three na lang para March," pairitang sagot nito sa kaibigan bago niya kinagat yung last bite ng hawak niyang chicken. “Yown, perfect! Ganito,” panimula ulit ni Yangyang. Mga media kids ang hilig sa suspense ano.

“Kung sino ang unang magpapakita ng tatlong act of kindness sa’yo pagkatapos nito, siya na ang the one mo.” Pagtutuloy ni Yangyang at nag-apiran sila nila Chenle, at sinama na rin si Shotaro na tumango-tango kahit halatang ‘di naintindihan ang pinag-usapan.

Renjun’s face twisted with that saka niya inirapan ang kaibigan. “Gagi, what if si mamang driver yun? E’ di ba act of kindness na yung paghatid niya sa’kin sa tamang location ko.”

“Ubos na ubos ang faith sa humanity?” Haechan looked at him incredulously. “Pero malay mo kayo talaga meant to be,” dagdag ng binata saka humagalpak knowing he likes pissing his friends especially Renjun. But he’s not willing to give him his victory. _Pasalamat siya malayo siya sa’kin_ . _Hmp!_

“Uy, what did I miss?” ani Jeno na naglalakad papunta sa kanila which Hyuck answered with “ako”, as he throws kissy faces kay Jeno.

Pinitik naman ng kararating ang noo ng nakababata na siyang ikinatawa ng grupo including him. Renjun looks up at Jeno and the latter chuckles on God knows what he saw. 

Sumimangot na lang si Renjun and before he knew it, may dumampi sa bibig niya na lasang tissue. And tissue it is, courtesy to Jeno who playfully clicked his tongue in a poor attempt to scold him, but his shaking shoulders probably sa pagpipigil ng tawa didn’t remain unnoticed by Renjun. _Ih tumawa siya because of him huhu._

“Ang kalat kumain, sabi kasing mag-tinidor ka eh,” sabi nito, and Renjun takes time to admire the gentleness his _friend_ exudes, no matter where you look- _the way he always is_.

Napailing ito at saka inirapan ang kaibigan, but nonetheless accepted the tissue and wiped the crumbs on the side of his lips.

“Ikaw lang ang tinitinidor ang chicken, Lee" banat nito pabalik.

Tinawanan naman ito ni Jeno, saka siya umupo sa harap niya, and the night continues.

Renjun takes a whiff of the pleasant night breeze and smiles to himself.

_The first person to do me three nice things._

And Renjun _wished_ that the universe would give him the same person who never left his mind that night.

**Author's Note:**

> For my [ Mamsh:](https://twitter.com/nightlyhrj)
>
>> happy birthday mamsh! sana magustuhan mo itong birthday gift mo, i love you mwah! 🥺 


End file.
